Castle Oblivion Cases Episode 1 Party
by Zonalo
Summary: Roxas it's your birthday.Sweet 16 is on.
1. Get Ready

chapter1-get ready!

"I have my heartless pass can I go in." said Riku. "i'm one of the 7 princesses"said Kairi. Sora searched his pockets. " I dont have mine...." "again." said Riku. "can I just go on in." said Sora. The heartless grunted so he pulled out the keybalde. They saw some blue hair. "Saix" said Riku. "So what I am a rockstar check out my hot moves-" sang Saix. "dont waiste your time hes been singing songs from his new Dpod all weekend." said Axel." "how many times have I told you not to temp me with german chocolate cake.I am on a diet." said marluxia. "hey marly hows it going with that diet?" said sora. "terrible look watch this, said marluxia. "ooooh! Look I just got 12 pieces of strudel for $5. It has 150 calories each piece!" said demyx. "oh no I cant im limiting my self to only 600 calories a day." said zexion. " wow it really is bad if zexions in on it. Hes usually the emo king." said , boom, boom! "someones at the door." said demyx laughing. "Is it namine!?" said roxas with his ear pressed to the door. "No its the pizza man." said namine. "But Namine should be here too. I called her half an hour ago."Roxas said sadly. "Have any of you guys seen larxene, i've been looking for her." said Marly. "I'm right here." she said. "listen I really think you should quit your diet." ":great, you don't even support me." marly said tearing up. "Alright,so there's a really awesome party going on tomorrow , I hear." said Roxas. "oh yeah and today is the pre party to kickoff the official party for tomorrow." axel said. "You guys come up with the weirdest party ideas." Kairi said. "So what's going on today?" riku said. " well I arranged a special........"namine said. "uuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhhh, another special arranged party at Mika's party place." Demyx said. "Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh! He's not suppose to know!" Namine said in a whipering yell. "He already knows." Luxord said."yeah the boy is turning 16 tomorrow,"Zexion said "you've gave one to every body I think he cought on." Larxene said." "cut him some slack." Axel said. "well it is not at Mika's. It's at a secret place. So keep it a surprise!"namine said. "hey and we need to be there in 30 since it takes 20 minutes to get there let's go in 5 minutes."she said.

In 20 minutes............

"come on Xaldin comb your hair. Marly," Namine said. "Yees" he said in a weird tone. "Don't talk like that. Axel" "what's shakin' baby." axel said. "your just gonna have to not be weird." Namine said, "into the van!" "I'm driving!" Demyx said. "NO!" everybody yelled. "Fine but i'll be 17 in August so I'll drive after that." he replied. " fine but until then I'm driving pipsqueak." Saix said. After 20 minues of Saix's driving everybody felt sick. "Okay! Close your eyes roxas! We're here!" Namine said. "Finally! Solid, non-moving earth!" Riku said. "I'm opening my eyes now." Roxas said, "The Mooncake Factory!" They walked inside and saw a A long buffet table with many different foods. "I have one more surprise for the night. I know you'll see them tommorow but......" Hayner, Pence and Olette popped out from behind the table. "Happy preparty kick-off Roxas!" Pence said. "Hey g-" Roxas started. "Wait I must inspect these strangers." Marluxia said with his scythe poping up. "Would you put away the scythe for once." Larxene said. "Let's not waste time talking, let's spend that time eatin'!" Sora said. Axel was sitting there with a plate of unfrosted mooncakes next to the pocky dippings. "Have you guys ever thought of what it like if moon cakes might taste like if they had different toppings?" Axel said. "No Axel."Hayner said.

After 15 minutes....................

A dancer nobody appeared with a cake sized mooncake with lit candles on it. They sang the pre-happy birthday song. "So who's paying?" Vexen said. There was a slong silence but at the same time everyone was looking at Riku. "You moochers need jobs." Riku said agreeing to pay. Hayner, Pence and Olette went home. Everybody was sitting there in the living room when Sora thought about something. "We gotta go but we'll be back." He said. "Where are we going?" Kairi said. "We forgot to bring our stuff for the camping trip tomorrow." Sora said. They went to get there stuff and came back. Everybody was asleep at about 10:00 at night. All but one person, Marluxia. He had some overdue night snacking to do. He had a whole stash in the kitchen. With sushi, pocky, candied fruit, wontons, you name it all half-way eaten. "Satisfied" he whispered to him self going back to his room.


	2. Party

Chapter 2- Party Time!

One of Zexion's illusions(a lion) woke everybody up at 7:00 a.m. Mainly to eat breakfast and prep the party. Everybody was sitting at the table when an interesting topic came up. "Sora how come you and Roxas' birthday isn't on the same day?" Riku asked. "Probably because he didn't become a whole person until this day last year." Sora said. "Forget all the deep thoughts mumbo-jumbo let's get to shoppin'!" Axel said. "Who's doing what." Kairi said. "I'm incaharge of what goes on." Axel said. "We'll get decorations." Sora said. "The rest of the young people can set up, buy food and get the entertainment." Demyx said. "What about us elderly?" Xigbar said. "Well, while us youngerly are buying stuff on the credit cards that aren't ours, you old people can buy Roxas' gifts on the cards that we aren't using." Demyx answered. They left at 12:00 Roxas came back from Twilight Town with about 12 gifts. One of the many white rooms was decorated somewhat colorfully. It was party time!

"I want to start with gifts." Roxas said. Namine got him the Ultimate Pocky pack with every flavor in it. Pence gave him 200 munny. The lady from the accessory shop gave him two metalic braclets. "Sora! You did not!" Roxas said, "You got me my own custom made keyblade." "Yep." "Marly you got me peach scented mousse. That'll come in handy." Roxas said. Olette gave him a membership to Shiru's Sea Salt Ice Cream. Zexion made him his own bag of illusion powder. "You have to open mine next." Vexen said. "When you say open you only mean the wrapping right?" Kairi said. "Now I do." He answered. "Did you make me an experimenting kit? With your chemicals?" Roxas said worried. "Yep!" "Ours is the best." Demyx and Axel said. Of course they got him 5 new video games. He had 10 more minutes worth of gifts to open. When he was finally done he declared the party everybody for themselves. Everybody was eating, playing games, talking and watching TV.

The party didn't end until 3:30 p.m. By then everyone was loading up all of their things for the long awaited week long camping trip. They left at 4:00. Of course the Organization pack their 2 cloaks and their weapons(just can't let go of the past can they). Sora packed all of his drive forms, ultra-mega strong hold gel, a comb, a sleeping bag, and a tent. For Kairi a comb, a fist aid kit, a sleeping bag, a tent, 7 different perfumes (one for each day), books, and seven different outfits. All Riku packed was a tent, a sleeping bag, weights, and a flashlight. Stored for Namine was a detailed ranbow of Converse, her dress in different colors to match the Converse, and a drawing everyone loaded all of their stuff into the RV they were off. (The trip is 8 hours long they should be there by the mornring.) "Man, this is taking forever. Why didn't we just use a portal?" Roxas said. "Good question. Of couse you could answer yourself. You said 'instead of a portal we should take an RV roadtrip.'" Larxene said. "I didn't know it was an 8 hour long trip." "You looked up the map and time for the trip." "I didnn't know it meant eight hours of driving." "I don't really care as long as I have food and entertainment." Demyx said.

"You should all be feeling sorry for Xaldin up there driving." Xemnas said. "Since youre're all so bored why don't you open a portal and drive into it." Kairi said. "But Kairi we've only been through 3 hours." Sora said joking. She threw a pillow at him. He threw a pillow back. "Pillow Fight!" Riku yelled. Sora and Kairi Stood up. "The first match is between Kairi and Sora. Who will win." Axel said like an announcer. Pillows flew and hit. You could hear the pillows going 'poof'. Kairi got Sora down with a double stuffed pillow. "I'm the champion, oh yeah, I won. No doubt." Kairi sung. "Not yet. Not until you beat me." Riku said. "Fine. Axel make it official." Kairi said. "And now with the last opponet in the ring, the match will begin between Kairi and Riku." Kairi threw a pillow at Riku's stomach. All it did was fall to the floor. "Hard as a rock." Riku said. He turned around to pick up a pillow but before he turned around Kairi thrwe a pillow at the back of his knees with perfect aim. The tickling sensation made him collapse to the floor. Kairi won. "I won!" Kairi said, "I'm the champion!" "Yes you are, and to prove it you get this pillow champion belt." Axel said. He gave her a white glitter belt with a tiny pillow in the center. At 7:30 every body was bored out of their minds! "So. What to do now?" Sora said

twiddling his thumbs. "We could play truth or dare." Demyx said. "Nuh uh. Last time you played that game Axel dared you to drink a whole bowl of toilet water and you got toilet poisoning." Xigbar said. "I didn't even know that was possible!" Demyx said.

"Anyway why don't we just eat dinner or something."Kairi said, "I made chicken stir-fri and dumplings." "Did you make the sauce?" Roxas said.

"Yep." "Well I don't know about the rest of you but i'm eatin" Roxas said. The rest of them slowly one by one left to eat. 9:00 rolled around everybody was so bored they just fell asleep. Everybody was woken up by the sudden parking of the RV. They arrived at Dark Hills Forest, the only place where daytime comes on the World That Never Was. They hiked ½ a mile to get to the rather large campsite. They set up 9 tents two to a tent. The only person who didn' share was Demyx who had the biggest tent. In it he put a microwave, a mini fridge, a TV, a couch, a flushable port-a-potty, and a fancy cot.

Riku walked in. "I'm surprised you don't have a gaming system in here." He said looking around. "That's because I brought my Gaming Controller. An entire game system in a portable controller." Demyx said. "Nice. What games do you have on it." "I can download any game on this system." "I'm jealous. But atleast I get to share with the 'accessory man'. I can just take and use hair stuff. Anyway, I'm going to eat breakfast." Riku said leaving.

Larxene walked outside in her pajamas. "Hey Zexion I need you to make me an outhouse." She said. "Why, can't embrace the wild?" Zexion said laghing. "I need to change. And no I will never embrace it." Larxene answered. "So what are we having? And who's making it?" Sora said bursting out of his tent. "I'm making, and we're having pie." Saix said. "Wow, an old persons letting us have pie for breakfast. That's not something that happens everyday." Kairi said. "I have one more year before i'm an old person." said Saix angrily. "Stop calling us old people! Some of us aren't even in our thirties yet." Vexen said. "Like who?" Kairi said. "I'm 29." Vexen said. You could pass off as 35." Namine said. "Just go eat your pie." Vexen said.

After everybody was done eating they all just sat there thinking of what to do. "Now what to do?" Roxas said. "Well there's a huge pond about a ½ mile from here. We could go fishing." Marluxia said. "Okay but what do we do after that?" Demyx said. "How about a survival challenge." Roxas said. "For how long?" Sora said. "48 hours." Roxas answered. "Are we going to do it in pairs." "I guess so. He challenge will begin at 10:00. You have one hour to pick your partners." "Hey Roxas wanna be partners?" Sora said. "Sure but only because you were a Boy Scout." Roxas said. It took 10 minutes to get partners. Sora and Roxas, Riku and Kairi, Axel and Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia, and Larxene and Namine.(Only the young people were playing.) Each pair came up with a plan. Roxas and Sora's was to make a large treehouse and stay there. For food they'd have forest/jungle food.


	3. Let's Go Fishing

Let's Go Fishing'

"Well I've come to the conclusion fishing sucks toast." Sora said holding his rod. "I haven't done anything this suckish since I had that defective crazy straw." Riku moaned. "Yay, another anchovie, now I have a whole can." Demyx said sarcastically. "Roxas when can we leave." Larxene asked. "When I catch a fish!" he snapped, "No cheating Zexion" "Well since we are going to be here for the rest of the day most likely, I'm going to eat some food." Saix stood up opened a portal and popped back up on the dock.

They sat there for another hour. "Okay new plan, when someone catches a fish we can leave." Roxas said. They sat and waited with alert expressions. Axel got a tug on his line. He reeled it in. "Yes! Got one." Axel yelled all across the pond. He caught a pure white fish with a black tail(uh-oh). "Oh my goodness! You managed to catch the Yamaroa fish. Whoever catches it will have bad luck for 24 hours." Kairi told everybody.

Coming back to the dock Axel fell out of the boat due to dancing. He nearly drowned. They got back to the dock with a soaking Axel. "Can I burn something. Oh wait I can't use my fire because I'm covered in Demyx's best friend!" Axel yelled.

They went back to camp. Axel was being cool and precautious at the same time. "Alright who's

who's gutting the fish?" Luxord asked looking at the fish. "I'll do it." Xaldin told him. He gut and cut the fish. Namine made the rice to go with it. Everyone ate the fish like there was no tomorrow. Axel got the worst part, he got the nastiest part of all the head(with brains and eyeballs). He was so grossed out from eating the fish he got explosive diarrhea.

Lucky for him he had made an outdoor toilet made from a bush, a tree stump, and he dug a hole in the middle. He was in his private bathroom for at least half an hour. When he was done he unknowingly used poison ivy as toilet paper. "It was just so smooth and sturdy." Axel said scratching.

Later he went for a walk in the forest. In the process he was attacked by a vicious wild animal. He came back with bites, scratches, bruises, and all of the above. He was was treated to 'The Calamine Special', ice packs, and alcohol. Axel was mad at the world(literally). The alcohol burned a lot, his face was numb from the ice packs, and calamine lotion well that was not something he wanted to have to use.

He went to bed at 10 hoping not to wake up until 1 o'clock. Then his twenty-four hours would

be over. "He was really mad." Marluxia said. "I don't blame him." Kairi said. "This is the worst day of his life most likely." Sora said. "Yeah. Well good night see you in the morning." Larxene said. Everybody else went to bed.

That night Axel left his blades outside, and just his luck it rained. He woke up to rusty blades. He go so mad the tips of his hair lit up. He skipped breakfast and went into the forest with his blades . He came up to a big log(perfect for burning). He sat there for at least an hour taking out his anger on the poor log. One of the times he lit the log on fire a jet of water put it of. "I am so not in the mood to play around Demyx!" Axel yelled. "Well then I guess I'll just have to wait to tell you it's 5 minutes to one o'clock." Demyx said, "Come on back and eat." "I ate already." Axel said turning around.

They walked back to the camp. When they got back it was already 5 minutes past 1. Larxene came up and punched him-hard. "I thought my bad luck was over?" Axel said. "That doesn't mean my hands don't work anymore." Larxene told him. Everything bad that happened to him healed, except for his blades. He was a happy Axel again.


	4. Busted!

Busted!

It was three days into the trip and Marluxia had been doing really good on his diet until he saw Riku eating carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. "Oh my goodness. He got up at about 5:30 the next morning to have a nice breakfast.

"Come on it's carrot cake. Carrots that's a healthy snack." Marluxia told himself. He took a large but unnoticeable slice. He ate his cake in delight until he heard Xigbar waking up. He had four bites left he ate them in two. "Good morning! How's it going Xigbar." Marluxia said with his mouth full. "Good morning. What are you eating?" Xigbar asked him. "Low fat protein bar." He answered.

Xigbar went out deep into the forest and didn't come back until about 8:00. Everybody was up about then. "What happened to my carrot cake!?" Riku yelled. "What about your carrot cake?" Kairi asked him. "I ate a piece last night, and now half of it is gone." Riku told her, "Who ate it?" "Why don't you smell everybody's breath to see who ate it?" Sora asked. Marluxia went to brush his teeth for 10 minutes with mouthwash.

"Great idea," Riku said sarcastically, "but I am not about o smell 15 mouths that most likely stink." Marluxia came back about a minute after Riku said that. "Where did you go?" Saix asked him. "To brush my teeth." He answered. "Why?" Zexion asked him. "To have the perfect teeth." He answered back. "Sure." Demyx said.

Marluxia was being given suspicious looks since breakfast. "Did you eat the cake?" Axel asked him later on. "No why do you think it was me?" Marluxia asked back. "Because everyone knows that diet madness kicks in after a while." Demyx told him. "Look I didn't eat the cake." "So why were you brushing your teeth for so long after Sora suggested his idea?" Demyx asked. "Well I had just eaten." Marluxia said backing up. "What did you eat?" Axel asked him. "Breakfast." "What did you eat for breakfast?" Demyx asked him. "Something sweet and delicious." "You said sweet when we had eggs and sausages. Those aren't sweet foods." Axel told him. "I put maple syrup on mine." Marluxia shrugged. "Ah-ha! We don't even have maple syrup!" Axel yelled. "We only have boysenberry." Demyx told him.

"Fine I ate the cake!" Marluxia yelled. "I knew it!" Larxene said coming out of her tent, "I'm telling Riku." "I already knew." Riku said eating more cake. "I give up I'm quitting the diet. I've already been cheating what's the big deal." Marluxia said, "Yes I'm a free to eat man!" He yelled. "Wait, does that mean I can eat chocolate cake in his face?" Zexion said. "Yes it does." Marluxia told him.


	5. Let's Go Home

Coming To An End

"You know overall this has been a good trip." Kairi said. "Yeah think about it one of us could have gotten poison ivy." Namine said, "Oh wait never mind." "I have had a great birthday." Roxas said. "Well I guess it's time to go." Axel said. "Yep well say goodbye and load up the RV." Demyx said.

"Hey this time let's drive through a portal!" Xemnas said. "Yes!" Riku said. When they got back to the castle they watched TV, cooked, ate, played around, and welcomed themselves back home.


End file.
